Delirious Desire
by BellaBloodrayne
Summary: Kol Mikaelson needs a distraction. Something fun. When his travels lead him to Chicago, he finds a beautiful witch who is just crazy enough to challenge him. Juliet's curiosity is roused when the Original comes to town, and soon they begin a delightful game of cat and mouse - and enjoy the satisfying rewards along the way. Set during 3x19 to 4x10 of TVD. Kol/OC.
1. So It Begins

**Who is excited to have Kol back on TO? Well, a version of him at least. Anyway, this is just a fun fic I decided to try out for my dear friend flamingredhair. If you're looking for some good smut, you've come to the right place! Give it some time, and you shall be rewarded! I'm going to have incredible fun with this story, and I hope you all like it! **

**This first chapter is picking up almost right after 3x19 – after he kills Mary Porter in Kansas.**

**Please let me know what you think! The more feedback I get, the quicker I'll write and post! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The game was on, which meant the bar was slammed. She was currently serving a family of four at one of the booths, a large group of college kids at some bar tables pushed together, and a couple at another table. Most would say they hated working nights like this, but Juliet thrived. Not only did this mean good money, but she loved being surrounded by people and their energy. And she got to participate in the hoots and hollers directed towards the many screens playing the game.<p>

Jerseys and team tees decorated the entire restaurant. Among these were the busy bodies in black that were flitting around serving them. Dancing away from the couple in her section and weaving between all the bodies, she made her way to the computer behind the bar to place their order.

"Juliet, we've decided you're a good luck charm!" exclaimed one of the many regulars sitting at the bar.

She shot him a bright smile as she continued to tap buttons on the screen. "And why's that?"

"Ever night you work during the game, we win!" he replied after taking a large swig of his beer.

"Now don't jinx it! We haven't won yet!" another regular barked.

Sam, the older gentleman who initiated the conversation, grinned at the girl. "We're destroying them, and it's all thanks to this beauty!"

She laughed as she began filling the drinks for her couple. "What can I say, Sam?" she harmlessly flirted back. "I must be magic!" After smirking at her private joke, she winked at him before blending back into the crowd with the drinks in hand.

As she placed the drinks down, she sensed him immediately. The prickling at the back of her neck had her gaze wandering towards the front door to locate the vampire that had just entered. Her eyes found him right away – how could she miss him? Tousled dark brown hair, deep eyes, and a cocky air about him; it was the latter that just screamed vampire.

Shrugging, she turned and walked over to the rowdy group of young adults that were all incredibly excited about the game. After grinning at them and checking to see if they wanted anything else, she walked back behind the bar to refill some drinks for them. If she could count on anyone to drink the place dry, it was college kids, she thought amusedly. She began pouring the draft beers into different glasses, keeping an eye on the nearest screen. The Blackhawks were facing the Kings, and there wasn't much time left in the game.

"Hey, Jules, you've got a 1 top," one of the hostesses shouted over the bar.

Juliet nodded to acknowledge the girl before glancing up and scanning the tables. _Of course_, she thought as her eyes landed on the calm vamp sitting in the sea of uproarious locals. There were a couple of regular vampires that frequented the grill; one was actually sitting at the bar currently flirting with the bartender. She wanted to always be aware when there were predators in her space, which was why she had put the spell over the bar to alert her any time one walked through the doors. But the man sitting at her table was a new face – and she couldn't deny it was an attractive one. It was for this reason she decided to be thankful he was in her section and not one of the other girls'. New, attractive, cocky vampire? That was a recipe for danger.

Piling the glasses onto a tray, she maneuvered her way back to the spirited group. Delivering the drinks and leaving the check for one of the girls at the table, she squared her shoulders before heading over to the newcomer. He looked up with an arrogant smirk as she approached.

"Hi," she said cheerily, perfect smile in place. "I'm Juliet. What can I get you today?"

His eyes twinkled with amusement as he stared at her. "Juliet. What a lovely name," he drawled, British accent falling off his lips.

Her smile grew curious and playful. This one was different. He had an air of confidence about him – like most vampires did – but there something else, too. "Thanks. Now, did you need a minute or were you ready?" She leaned her elbow on the raised table as she waited for his answer.

He hummed deep in his throat. "Straight to the point, I see. No small talk for a paying customer?" he baited playfully.

Juliet had to bite her cheek to keep from smirking back. He was alluring, that was for sure. And she'd be lying if she said that his accent didn't send tingles up her spine. But she wasn't one to give in just because of a charming smile. "I'd love to sugar, but we're a little busy right now."

"Well if that's the case," he started, leaning in. He placed his hand over her wrist lightly and stared her straight in the eyes. "Why don't you bring me a glass of your best bourbon, on the house?"

Juliet watched as his pupils dilated for a split second. Her gaze flickered down to where his fingers rested on her skin before looking back up at the stranger. She gave him a bright smile and didn't break eye contact. For a moment, the vampire returned her smile with a cocky one of his own, before a look of uncertainty flashed over his features, followed by one of pain. With a small hiss, he yanked his hand back and stared at her with what seemed to be a cross between annoyance and confusion.

It was her turn to lean forward with a smug look on her face. "Nobody touches me without my permission," she warned, darkly pleased when she saw him glance at his scalded palm before it healed. Straightening her posture, she asked, "So, still want that bourbon? The one you're going to pay for?"

After staring at her for a moment longer, the corner of his mouth quirked up. "I'd love it, thanks, darling," he replied, folding his hands on the table. He watched amused as she sauntered away, pony tail swaying with her movements. He had come to Chicago hoping to find a distraction to take his mind off of his family drama, and he had a feeling he had just found one. How lucky for him. This little witch had spirit, and Kol did love a challenge.

Juliet snapped the bartender out of the daze she was in with the vampire at the other end of the bar to ask for a glass of bourbon. When she turned to check on the order for the couple who was still waiting, there was a sudden presence next to her.

"I truly hate you," came a familiar voice.

Smiling, she turned to face her coworker. "And I highly doubt that."

The other waitress pouted. "Fine, I don't hate you. Much. But it's just not fair!"

Chuckling, she leaned against the bar. "Do tell."

"You always get the smoking hot ones!"

Trying to play stupid, Juliet furrowed her brow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," the blonde accused, watching her friend skate around her for the glass of alcohol. "You know, the gorgeous brunette with smoldering eyes sitting at table 12?"

"Cassie!" Juliet scolded, a scowl on her face. She glanced over her shoulder to see the newcomer watching one of the TVs, but a knowing smirk graced his features. Of course he was listening. "First of all, he's not that attractive," she said pointedly, hating that his smirk seemed to grow. "Secondly, I don't think we should be talking about this at work."

Cassie scoffed. "Since when?" she exclaimed, having to raise her voice over the cheers that erupted around the restaurant. Juliet grabbed the basket of barbeque wings and fries, setting them on her previous tray next to the whiskey. The girl glanced at the hottie and ran her fingers through her hair. "If you don't want him, I'll gladly take him off your hands."

"No, no, that's okay," Juliet said, far too quickly. The guy had already tried to compel her within two minutes! God knew what he would do to a sweet and willing girl like Cass. Her coworker gave her a strange look. "I mean, he looks like a good tipper is all. And I need the money," she covered.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Jules," she said, disbelieving.

Juliet shrugged at her before heading back out. Wanting to make Mr. Ego wait, she collected the bill that was waiting for her with a gracious smile and took the food to the doe eyed couple. Once she was sure the family was still happy with their food, she finally found her way back to him.

"Here you go," she greeted, placing his drink in front of him. "Will that be all?"

He picked up his drink and swirled it in its glass before taking a sip, one arm draped over the back of his chair. He was looking forward to making her pleasant smile waver. "You don't think I'm attractive? My feelings are hurt, Juliet," he teased.

She visibly tensed and glared at him. "It's rude to eavesdrop you know," she chided, placing a hand on her hip.

Smirking, he shrugged. "So I've heard. I just don't seem to care." He looked around as people started clapping and cheering as the game ended. "I am interested in how a little witch such as yourself came to be at a place like this," he inquired. Most witches he had known in his day had been in cults or covens – helping each other and using each other's powers. Other than the Bennett witch, he hadn't known many to choose isolation.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Gee, I wonder if you could maybe say it a little louder next time," she hissed. When she was sure no one had overheard him, she calmed slightly. "I'm afraid that's just none of your business." Juliet cocked her head to the side, curious. "You could tell me where you're from though. Your accent is absolutely killing me," she prodded, every word laced with sarcastic flirtation.

The man grinned. "And I'm afraid I just don't like your sarcasm," he retorted, taking another sip of his drink. Alcohol did little to affect him, but he loved the burn as it slid down his throat – it helped distract just a little from the delicious smell coming off the woman in front of him.

She snapped her fingers in dramatic disappointment. "Bummer. And here I thought my good looks would get me what I wanted," she fired, a wicked glint in her eye. Juliet knew she shouldn't bait a vampire, but he made it fun and she knew he wouldn't be able to touch her – so long as she kept her guard up.

He leaned forward, setting his drink down as he studied her. There wasn't a trace of fear in her and he wondered if she was just stupid or foolishly brave. Maybe she just didn't care. But he had a feeling she might just like the danger. "You've got quite the attitude on you, don't you? First you burn me, then you tell your luscious little friend you don't find me attractive, now you mock me. Better be careful, love, I might start to think you fancy me," he warned. He was satisfied when a small smirk played at her lips as she looked away, trying to hide it.

"Well, we wouldn't want your head to get any bigger, now would we?" Something about him made it hard not to flirt back – if that's what one could call what was happening. He was charming, and his ancient eyes held a look of mischief that captivated her. It sent a slight thrill through her gut to be so bold with him. "Did you want anything to eat or are you good for now?" she asked, trying to remain in control.

A wicked grin appeared as a predatory look danced in his eyes. "I think I've got my eye on something," he taunted, making it a point to stare at the creamy skin of her neck.

It took her a moment to register the meaning behind his words. When they sank in, she couldn't help but return his dark smile. Crossing her arms over her chest, she reveled when his eyes darted down to her cleavage that was now pushed together. "Oh, don't you wish," she purred, before turning on her heel and walking away.

The urge to turn around and see the look on his face was incredibly strong, but she remained vigilant and didn't turn back to look. A rush of power surged through her and her heart skipped a little at the prospect of playing with this enthralling man. A voice in the back of her mind tried to remind her it wasn't just any man, but a lethal vampire and she needed to be careful. But where was the fun in playing it safe? He was unlike most vampires she had met and it peaked her curiosity.

The ending of the game brought on busy rush, leaving her little time to talk to her stranger. She was always acutely aware of his eyes burning into the back of her neck, though, as he watched her do her job. Half of her college group wanted to be rung up while others ordered another round of drinks. While Juliet tried juggling all of the different orders, Cassie got slammed with a large group of late nighters in her section that she tried to help out with. Once the drink orders from Cassie's group had been filled, Juliet darted around to satisfy each of her college kids – who were all surprising nice and understanding. It helped settle her erratic nerves to know they weren't becoming impatient with her. Next she danced over to the small family that had finished their food. The parents looked like they were ready to call it a night, but with some perfected begging from the two kids, they ordered dessert. Smiling, Juliet reassured them their treat would be right up as she collected the plates and silverware out of their way.

As she balanced the large load in her hands, she skirted around the bar delicately to place the plates in the sink. Before she had a chance to do so, however, she was momentarily distracted.

"You didn't tell me he was British!" Cassie hissed, coming up right behind her.

Startled, she jolted and clumsily dropped the plates in the bin. Some of the utensils missed their mark, though, and instinctively she reached to grab them – not realizing one of them was an unused steak knife. As she went to close her hand around it, the sharp edge sliced into her finger and sent a spasm of pain through her system.

"Shit!" Letting the rest of the dishes clatter into the sink, she brought her hand up quickly to inspect the damage through narrowed eyes.

"Oh God, Jules! I'm sorry!" apologized Cassie, looking genuinely concerned.

Blood was freely flowing out of her wounded finger, but Juliet decided that, thankfully, it wasn't deep. Still hurt like a bitch, though. Moving quickly, she turned the faucet on and stuck her hand under the running water, gripping the edge of the large bin tightly with her free hand as the pain began a steady throb. "It's a okay, Cass. Not your fault," she reassured, watching as the water turned a pinkish color.

"You alright, darlin'?" Sam asked from the opposite side of the bar.

Juliet looked up and forced a smile. "I'm good, just a scratch, Sam," she promised. As she cut the water off, she was pleased to see the blood had slowed down and the cold water had helped to numb some of the pain. When she looked up again to make a joke, it died on her lips when she caught the eye of the vampire at table 12. His face had grown hard and he was staring at her with incredible intensity.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Cassie said urgently.

"Yeah, okay," Juliet muttered, captivated by the look in his eye. She barely noticed the girl leave.

Moving to the side of the bar where no one was paying attention to her, she watched as his gaze followed her every move. She knew he had smelled the coppery scent of her blood the second her skin had broke, and the wanting stare he was giving her made her gut clench. A dark idea entered her mind that would continue her game from earlier, and without thinking, she acted on it. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her finger to her lips. Letting her tongue flick out, she slowly collected the single drop of blood that had started to drip down her finger seductively before sucking it into her mouth. She watched as his hand clenched around his now empty glass and she was sure his eyes darkened and the veins came to life around them momentarily. And she _relished_ in it. She forgot where she was as she withdrew her finger to brush against her bottom lip. The hunger in his eyes grew and it took all the restraint he had not to flash across the distance that separated them and lick the smear of blood right off of her now stained lip. He could feel the animal in him snapping at the tether.

"Here! I found some peroxide and some band aids," Cassie exclaimed, instantly shattering the moment.

Looking away and letting her friend play doctor, Juliet tried to steady her heartbeat. She shouldn't have done that. She was pretty sure that it should have been a big NO NO. Yet she couldn't stop the knot that had settled in her gut. When the hell did she start teasing vampires, she wondered idly.

When Cassie was done bandaging her, she glanced up to look at him, only to find that he was gone! Looking around a little less subtly now, she scanned the grill only to find no sight of him. Unsure of whether that was a good or bad thing, she furrowed her brow and thanked her friend. She approached his table hesitantly, as if he might appear out of nowhere to finish what she started. All she found was a wad of cash left for her. Her lips twitched, surprised he actually paid for the drink and she pocketed the reasonable tip he had left for her.

As the night progressed, all thoughts of her mysterious vampire were pushed to the back of her mind. She focused on her job and wrapped up the remaining tables she had left, feeling good about the tips she had made for the night. Cassie apologized every chance she got for causing her to cut her finger – despite all the reassurances Juliet gave her. When midnight finally rolled around, she was more than grateful she didn't have to close up that night. Punching out, she said goodbye to her coworkers before grabbing her coat and purse from the staff room. She was exhausted, to say the least, and her feet were killing her. _That's what you get for volunteering to take a double_, she thought, desperately wishing she had a foot massager waiting for her at home.

Walking out of the bar, she shrugged into her pea coat to protect against the bite in the air. Chicago naturally got colder before most cities, thanks to the wind. Tonight was no exception. She began fishing for her keys in her deep purse, grumbling. "Need a smaller purse, damnit." Her feet carried her on autopilot to her car where she paused, finally feeling her fingers brush against the metal.

Triumphantly, she yanked them out of the abyss they were in when she heard something shift behind her. Before she could do anything, she was roughly pushed up against the car as a body pressed against her backside. Taken by surprise, she didn't have time to react.

"You shouldn't tease, darling," came a smooth accent, his breath skating across her cheek. Juliet froze, instantly recognizing the voice. "It's not nice." His lips brushed against her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. She rationally knew she was in danger, but the warmth from his body made it hard to focus. Her hands were pressed against the window of her car and her grip tightened on her keys, trying to reign in her thoughts.

Pleased with her reaction to him, he smirked and let his hands trail down her sides. Kol traced his nose down the column of her neck lightly as he inhaled her scent one more time before disappearing.

As fast as he had arrived, he was gone. Goosebumps had sprouted along her skin and Juliet was left disoriented and confused, body humming from his touch. Shaking herself out of it, she spun around and wasn't surprised to find no one there. Quickly, she unlocked her car and got inside, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it loudly. "Juliet, what have you started?" she questioned herself.


	2. The Challenge

**Holy cow! Just wow, guys… Let me just start off by saying THANK YOU! The amount of positive feedback has been amazing and I am so thankful! To all who favorited and followed, and especially those that reviewed, you're the best! Please continue to let me know what you think! Every word brings a smile to my face!**

**Secondly, I apologize this chapter took so long for me to get out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will have some time on my hands coming up, so I will do my best to pump out the next chapter. Read on, darlings!**

* * *

><p>There was a brisk chill in the air as he strolled down the busy street. Even through the cold, there were people running and riding their bikes on the paths in the park across the street. He watched as cars and taxis sped around each other before slamming on their brakes. So far, he liked the atmosphere and promise Chicago held. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he smiled to himself as he walked. The waitress had plagued his mind all night, and he intended to return the favor. Pausing the heavy rock music that was blaring from his phone, he removed his ear buds as he neared his destination. Today would be interesting.<p>

When the prickling at the back of her neck returned, her brows furrowed in confusion. Most vampires in the area didn't have daylight rings, so it was odd that one was there so early. Grabbing the bin of silverware, she walked out of the kitchen and into the nearly empty restaurant, only to be greeted by a familiar arrogant smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, rolling her eyes when he glanced her way upon hearing her voice. The vampire from the night before finished talking to the hostess before sauntering over.

"You know this guy?" Jerry, her on duty manager, asked after hearing her complaint.

"I met him last night… kind of," she responded. Juliet set the tub of silverware down next to the napkins on the bar's edge before stepping up to meet him. "Are you stalking me now?"

"Patience, darling. I'll get to you in a moment," he began, looking past her. "The men need to have a chat."

Her brows shot up at the dismissive comment. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed, turning to face him as he brushed by her.

He walked up to Jerry and leaned against the bar. "Are you in charge of this one?"

Jerry crossed his arms over his chest, wary of the stranger and the interest in his employee. "That is correct."

"Alright, mate, here's the deal. I'm going to borrow Juliet, and you're going to let me," he said.

After a moment, Juliet watched as her manager blinked, then turned to face her. "You can go with him."

"Oh, for God's sake," she seethed, spinning to walk away.

The vampire flashed in front of her before she could blink. "Come on, Juliet. Humor me," he pleaded, charming smile in place. "You've got permission."

"You can't just go around compelling people," she scolded, annoyed. As an afterthought, she narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you even know when I'd be working?"

Not at all trying to hide his amusement, he shrugged. "A little blonde birdie told me after a little persuading."

Cassie. Juliet knew her coworker would never tell her schedule to a patron, no matter how enamored she was with them. 'Persuading' meant one thing. "You have a problem," she told him.

"Darling, I can assure you I have many. Let's have a seat, shall we?"

She pulled away when he went to guide her to a booth. "I have work to do. You can't just come in here, snap your fingers, and make demands."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Crossing her arms defiantly, she lifted her chin challengingly. "I can't be compelled, sugar."

The smile he gave her was full of danger as he leaned in inches from her face. "That may be true. But **I** can rip the hearts out of every person in this building before you'd even think to stop me."

A laugh bubbled out of her before she realized he was being serious. Looking at him incredulously, she whispered, "You're insane."

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid," he replied smugly. He gestured towards the booth and made it a point not to gloat as she sat down grudgingly. He found it absolutely delectable the way she pouted.

"So are you going to tell me who you are? Or should I just go with the names I've come up with in my head? I was thinking Sir Psycho or Mr. Superiority," she said when he sat. Juliet hated that his smirk returned in full force, and she hated it even more that she found it so damn appealing.

Reaching across the table, he scooped her hand into his before bringing it to his lips. "The name's Kol," he introduced, letting his lips brush over her knuckles. The action had the desired effect on her as she grew flustered and had to pull her hand back. He found it a small victory when she didn't threaten him as she had the night before.

To distract herself she looked down to play with her rings, when she noticed the only piece of jewelry that decorated his fingers. His daylight ring was a particular and simple design, with gold surrounding and setting the lapis-lazuli gem. It was a design she had seen only once before and it suddenly changed things dramatically. Slightly bewildered, she looked back up at his face.

"What's your business in Chicago, Kol?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"At the moment, charming you to get into your good graces," he answered.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Unlikely."

Loving her certainty, he leaned back. "Well then, how about we make a deal? If I can't get you to enjoy your time with me at least a little bit, I'll leave you alone. But if you have even the slightest bit of fun, you go out with me."

She scoffed. "Avoid having a good time with a blood thirsty vampire? However will I resist?"

Kol smirked. "So we have a deal, then?"

"Sure," she answered with a shrug.

"Right then," he started, rubbing his hands together. "So, tell me your deepest darkest secret."

Juliet found herself laughing before she could stop herself. Trying to reign in her control, she sobered up and answered him. "Why don't we start with something a little simpler?"

"Fine," he started. "What's this?" He reached across the table to tug on the bright red peek-a-boo streak that was threaded through her honey colored hair.

Her stomach fluttered, and she thought she managed to keep her poker face, but he watched as the blush crept up her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair in slight confusion. "It's called a highlight," she answered, not sure if that was the answer he wanted.

Arms crossed across the table, he kept his eyes on the strip of color. "I like it."

Nodding warily, she wanted to take the attention off of herself. "So where are you from?"

"Around."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, well if you're gonna be vague…" She went to get up but his hand was suddenly on her wrist, much tighter than the night before. When she narrowed her eyes, he quickly released her but continued to give her a hard stare until she sat back down.

"I came over from England a long time ago," he told her. "I've traveled a lot since. What about you, Juliet? Have you always lived in the lovely windy city?"

"Born and raised." She shrugged and trailed random patterns on the surface of the table. "I've always wanted to travel and go places, I just never had a real reason."

"What about a coven?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She scoffed. "Some in the area have tried in the past, but I'm not a fan. If I had family still around it might be different, but it's just me. So I'd feel off about joining any other groups." A smile played at her lips. "I like being on my own anyway. I have more freedom."

Kol grinned. "No coven, no rules, no family. Juliet, darling, you need to go out and live your life. Maybe if you're lucky a devilishly handsome fellow might just show you some things… if you asked nicely."

He was good, she'd give him that. She had to purse her lips to stop the shit eating grin that threatened to crack across her face. "I'll have to pass," she teased.

"Shame." He leaned back in the cushioned booth, eyes alight with amusement. "All I'm saying is life's too short to be tame, love."

At that, she didn't even try to stop the laughter that bubbled out of her. When he gave her a quizzical look, she continued to chuckle. "It's just, that's kind of really funny coming from you."

Enjoying her laughter, he played along. "Darling, I may be a vampire, but I assure you I can still be killed."

"Really?" Leaning forward now, she rested her chin on her palm. She decided to lay her cards out. "And how _does_ one kill an Original?" And let the delighted thrill run through her when his seemingly permanent cocky smirk vanished and was replaced with a look of genuine shock.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises little witch?" Curious now, he tilted his head to the side to study her. "How do you even know what an Original is? And just what makes you so certain I am one?"

Liking the fact that she had the upper hand currently, she took a moment to observe him. His hair was again perfectly disheveled and, even surprised, his eyes held a mischievous glint to them. She had to admit that he was – as he so modestly put it – devilishly handsome. "A couple of years ago, a man came to me. He needed help with a complicated spell, and through a friend, he found me. He had everything that I needed for the spell and offered me a lot more, but I ultimately helped him for one reason – I liked the guy. He was respectful and unlike most vampires, he wasn't demanding. Threatening sometimes, sure. But never demanding." Her confident smile shifted into an endearing one as she remembered. "The spell took longer than anticipated, and while he grew impatient, he was never mean. We talked as I worked and I got to know him a little bit." Shrugging, she met his eyes now. "His daylight ring was simple, but it was a design I had never seen before or since… until about five minutes ago."

Kol flexed his hand and looked down at his own ring.

"His name was Elijah Mikaelson. And unless you stole his ring off of him, I'm assuming you have the same ring because you're one of his brothers."

After a pause, he clapped slowly, his amusement back. "Well done, darling. I must say I'm impressed."

"Well, I live to please," she joked back, immediately regretting her choice of words.

Instantly his eyes turned dark. "I certainly hope so."

_Uh oh_. Ignoring the clench that squeezed her gut and sent heat through her system, she cleared her throat. "From what I gathered from Elijah, which wasn't much, you seem to have some family issues. That why you're here, isn't it? Running from them?"

"I don't run," he growled. The sudden harshness in his voice made her flinch.

"Simmer," she said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Was just guessing."

"Well don't," he warned. The smile that crossed his features was menacing. "I'm not Elijah. I'm not as noble or honorable."

She folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "Noted. And so we're clear, the warning goes both ways. I'm not as nice as I look, either."

Kol grinned. "Good to know. Well, now that we have the threats out of the way, I believe that would be the end of your shift," he informed her.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking down at her watch. Sure enough, time had flown by and her shift was now up. _Time flies when you're having fun_… Not liking that thought, she stood and went to head to the back. Kol was suddenly in her way.

"If I'm not mistaken, you smiled. Several times. I'd count that as enjoying yourself, wouldn't you?" His hand came up to brush her red streak out of her face and it made her freeze.

"Hardly."

He clicked his tongue. "You shouldn't lie, Juliet," he chastised playfully.

Fighting the urge to smile, she rolled her eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath, feeling her lips twitch anyway. "Fine. You win, Kol. Happy?"

"Very much so," he gloated.

"Right. Well, I'll go get my things. Be right back."

She walked back to the kitchen and into the staff room. When she knew she was alone, she leaned against the door and let out a puff of air. "It's one date. You've been on dates before. Just… not with an incredibly hot and dangerous Original vampire." Groaning, she snatched her coat off the hook and shoved her arms in. "It's not high school, man the hell up. You're a grown ass witch." After she grabbed her purse, she took a steadying breath and headed back into the restaurant.

Sure enough, he was by the front door waiting for her. Shoving off the wall, he followed her out when she brushed past him. Once they were outside, she turned to face him. "Alright, here are the terms," she started, folding her arms in front of her to keep the warmth in. The wind blew her scent towards him and made his fists clench as it had the night before. "We're going to a club. Its fun, still a date, but nothing romantic or cutesy or whatever."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed, giving her a mocking salute.

Smirking, she continued. "I'm off tomorrow. You can pick me up at 9."

He stepped closer to her. "Right. Let's get you home then, so I know where you live," he suggested.

"Ha! Uh-uh. I have things to do and you seem like the distracting type." Biting her lip, she thought about her next words and if they were a good idea. Then decided, _screw it_. "I'll text you my address."

Agreeing, he moved quickly. "Guess you'll be needing my number." Before she even had a chance to reach for her phone, he had plucked it out of her back pocket.

Seeing the familiar phone case in his hands unnerved her and she blinked before deciding it would be best to just not comment. She knew he was just showing off. Rolling her eyes, yet again, she shifted from side to side and waited. Smirking victoriously, he quickly tapped in his phone number and name before hitting "call" so he would have hers. "Are you done?" she questioned, trying to hang on to her annoyed demeanor.

Kol looked up at her with dark mischievous eyes. "I suppose." He took a step closer to her and watched as she grew wary. Slowly he reached behind her to slip her phone back where he took it from.

Her breath hitched at his closeness and at the deliberate way he moved. She knew he was doing this to throw her off, and she seethed because it was working. He smelled of sandalwood and something fresh, and it enveloped her and made it hard to focus. Juliet yelped when he suddenly grabbed a handful of her bottom and pulled her flush against him. Her hands came up to rest on his chest defensively.

Kol leaned in close, loving the way her heart pounded in her chest, and the way her eyes became dark and hooded at his proximity. The desire to explore all of her suddenly overcame him – to feel her beneath him, to watch as her face as he made her come undone, and to hear all of the sounds he could coax out of her. To feel her warmth against him now would have to be enough for the moment, he told himself, showing excellent control.

He wanted to see how far he could push her, so he brought up his free hand up to run through her hair. The light touch coupled with his strong hand on her ass made her forget everything – just completely fried her brain. When he leaned even closer her eyes fluttered closed as she thought he might actually kiss her. Kol brushed his nose against hers, before moving to her ear. He was again hit with the smell of plum and freesia and gripped her bottom just a little tighter – earning himself a small sigh from her.

Smirking, he decided to end his game. "I thought no one touched you without your permission, love."

With a gasp, she snapped out of her daze and felt power surge through her in a rage. But before she could lash out at his laughing pompous ass, he vamped away leaving her fuming and frustrated – in more ways than one. Groaning, she stomped her foot – not giving a damn how childish it was – and turned away to storm to her car. She had to get a lid on this thing before it got out of control. He would **not** hold any power over her, she wouldn't let him! It hadn't even been twenty four hours yet and she was already swooning at his touch. Steaming, she promised herself she would regain the upper hand by the time he picked her up the next day. Finger tips tingling with magic, she yanked her car door open and got inside.

* * *

><p>"So then he says, 'it wasn't my fault, you shouldn't be mad'! Can you believe that?" Cassie exclaimed. When she got no response, she looked up from her muffin to see Juliet staring into her hot chocolate; completely zoned out. Amused, she wanted to see if her friend was paying any attention to her. "And then the elephant wanted to steal my butterflies!"<p>

It took a moment, but the absurdness of Cassie's words hit her and she looked up with a furrowed brow. "What?"

Chuckling, she sat back. "Jeez, Jules. You didn't hear a damn word did you?"

Embarrassed, Juliet shook her head. "I'm so sorry. Just… kind of distracted today."

"Yeah, I can see that. You never space out, especially during yummy boy gossip," she teased. "What's up?"

Juliet chewed her lip a moment before deciding to answer. "The British guy from yesterday came back today."

"What?!" she screeched, leaning forward to lean over the table. Her outburst earned her some disgruntled looks from others in the café, but she couldn't care less. "And this wasn't the first thing you said to me why?!"

"I don't know! It's not that big of a deal."

"Psh! Puh-lease. This is way more interesting that the latest with me and Robbie!" Getting comfortable, she beamed at her friend. "Spill."

"He's a prick," she said simply. "An arrogant son of a bitch who thinks he owns the world."

"Well shit, look at him! He's all kinds of delicious and he can own whatever he wants as far as I'm concerned." At the look Juliet gave her, Cassie smirked and shrugged. "I'm dating someone, I'm not blind."

"Yeah, well he came in, demanded to talk to me, and then we made a deal. That I lost. Now we're going on a date tomorrow night," she said, spitting the last part out as fast as she could.

Cassie stared at her, jaw agape and with wide eyes. "Juliet Summers, it's like I don't even know you! Seriously, how did you NOT tell me this right away!"

"Because he's -"

"Charming, attractive, British? Yes, I know."

"How about insufferable, a stalker, and probably crazy?"

"Honey, you're going to tell me you don't have a little crazy in you?" Juliet's lips twitched, making her friend smile. "Plus, you know he's gorgeous and you know you want in his pants. I applaud you for going as long as you have without getting laid, but it's time to break that streak."

"Jesus, Cass!" She rubbed her temples at her friend's complete lack of tact. "Let's just openly talk about the fact that I haven't had time for any kind of relationship which has led to my current dry spell."

Cassie snorted. "Time has nothing to do with it. You just don't sleep with every guy that shows interest – which is a good thing!" Wiggling her eyebrows, she continued. "But damn if this guy won't scratch your itch. Besides, you already said yes to the date!"

Shaking her head, she reached for her hot chocolate that was cooling and saw her phone light up. "More like forced to say yes to the date."

"Like you're really upset about it," Cass teased as Juliet brought her cup to her lips.

Smiling, she took a sip and unlocked her phone. And started choking on her drink at what she read.

_Been thinking of my hands on you, love?_

"Jesus Christ," she said between gasps.

"What? What is it?" her friend pried. Juliet continued to stare at her phone as she tried to gather her bearings. "Oh my God, is it him?"

"Uhm, yeah," she answered, snapping out of it. When Cassie demanded to know what he said, she felt her face flush. "Nothing, he was just checking up on our date tomorrow," she lied, fingers doing a dance over the screen as she tried to figure out how to reply.

"I call bullshit. Look at your face!"

Quickly she typed back a response. _Oh honey, I forgot all about you._

Biting her lip, she looked back up. "It's nothing. Really!"

Crossing her arms, she tilted her chin. "You are good at many things. Lying is not one of them."

"He's just…" she searched for the right word. "Being vulgar."

"Oh!" she squealed scooting her chair closer. "I love vulgar!"

Juliet laughed and shoved her friend away. "Piss off." Her phone went off again and she snatched it up before Cassie could grab it.

_I highly doubt that. The way you felt against me? I know I certainly haven't forgotten._

She pursed her lips as a sigh threatened to escape. This was not good. "So, I gotta go."

"What? No! You can't leave me hanging like this!"

"Oh yes I can. Sorry babe," she said. She stuffed her phone down her shirt so Cassie wouldn't attempt to grab it and shoved her coat on. Taking one last gulp of her hot chocolate, she blew a kiss at her best friend and with a wink, ran out the door. They had gone window shopping when she had gotten off of work, which had successfully taken her mind off of Kol – for the most part. But when they had gone to their favorite café a couple of blocks away from her townhouse, it was hard to keep her mind off of him and the many schemes she was thinking up in order to win their next round. Reaching for her phone, she didn't try to resist the tickle that fluttered in her stomach as she re-read his text.

_It won't happen again,_ she sent back.

As she walked, she ticked off things on her mental list of things to do the next day – at least she tried. But now that he had brought it up, she kept going back to the way he had held her earlier.

_Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. You were nearly trembling. _Frustrated at his comment, she began responding. Before she could hit the send button, however, he had sent another text. _I can be patient. But when I want something, I get it_.

She rounded a corner on autopilot as she furiously typed back. _A) I hope you realize what an ass that makes you sound like. And B) what is it you want exactly?_

Juliet skipped up the few steps to her door and dug out her keys. Her townhouse wasn't much, but it had character, it was in a safe neighborhood, and it was hers. That was all she could ask for. Sure there were larger units, she thought as she pushed open the door. But her one story home was large enough and had lots of space, so she was happy. And the rent wasn't half bad either.

She felt her phone vibrate as she was trying to yank her shoe off and looked down at his reply.

_You._

She nearly lost her balance. Muttering curses under her breath she debated whether she should flirt back or shut him down. The man was driving her crazy! Deciding not to let him know he was getting to her, she responded with – _That'll never happen. One date, remember?_

After locking her front door, she headed to her bedroom down the front hall. She was going to have a long day tomorrow, and sleep was calling her name. As she started preparing for bed, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. Yeah, Cassie was right. It had been way longer than she wanted to admit since she had last had sex, and she decided to blame the fact that she even accepted the date on that depressing fact. Glancing down when she got his next text, she tried to tell herself she wasn't interested.

_Oh, I beg to differ. By the end of this, I'll have you __**begging**__for me._

This time, she did whimper – and hated herself for it. She again tried to remind herself that it was just because it had been a long time since she had any action. But some small part of her knew it was him, too. She'd make him pay for teasing her, she told herself that much. Wanting to play it cool, she answered with – _We'll see about that. Goodnight, Kol._

Juliet set her phone on her nightstand and went about her business. She never thought a witch like her would ever be caught up in a game like this with a vampire. It would be interesting to see where this went, to say the least. When she finally flicked her light off and climbed into bed, she reached over to set the alarm on her phone and saw she had one last text.

_Goodnight, my sweet Juliet._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I pinky promise that the good stuff is coming, so bear with me! Very soon! Please review and let me know what you thought. Love you all!<strong>


End file.
